Dementor's Kiss
by Vilelynn
Summary: At the wrath of the Dark Lord, Severus Snape turns into a Dementor. The only thing that can save him now is true love, but who would want a Dementor's Kiss?
1. Prologue

_**Dementor's Kiss**_

**By Vilelynn**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, places or situations of the Harry Potter universe. They belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury Books, etc. I am in no way affliated with any of the aforementioned parties yet I am not making any money from this fanfiction story and intend no copyright infringement.

**Notes:** Many thanks to LogicalQuirk and Frani. ♥

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_"When I'm walking a dark road I am a man who walks alone."_ -**Steve Harris**---

Crouching in pain, Severus Snape raised his wounded head and looked at Voldemort with all his remaining energy. "My Lord …"

Voldemort glared balefully at the shattered image of a man he once trusted; his red eyes were filled with anger and contempt with a faint throbbing of disappointment deep inside. The Death Eaters he'd summoned to watch the scene huddled together in anticipation to watch what would be the last straw for the traitor to the Dark Lord, Snape.

The Dark Lord smirked and hissed with slight curiosity, "My dear Severus, why did you turn against me after all that I've done for you?"

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but the last of his energy had been used up and he felt himself slipping into the welcoming darkness. But Voldemort was having none of that. With a spur he waved his wand and hissed "Aquakinatus!" A bucket of ice-cold water was poured onto Snape rousing him again to the world of the living.

"So tell me, Severus, when did you became a traitor to our side?"

"M-mm-y Lo-r-d… Pl-e-aase kii-l … m …"

At this, Voldemort broke into a vicious laugh which reached a crescendo and shook the walls of his indestructible castle. "Can't take it anymore, Severus? Are you praying for Avada Kedavra to end your petty life? Tut, tut, Severus, you should know better. The Dark Lord doth not kill his most able traitor who's managed to keep his Lord in the dark for sixteen years with the Unforgivable typical of a common Death Eater. What's the pleasure in that? No, Severus, I have much better plans for you."

As the Death Eaters murmured the capabilities of the Dark Lord, Snape smiled inwardly to himself.

I knew, from the first day I joined Dumbledore's forces, that if I were found out to be a traitor to Voldemort I would not simply die under Avada Kedavra. No, that would be asking for too much mercy. Surely the Dark Lord could think of a way to make me suffer and ridicule myself. A Dementor's Kiss perhaps?

"I see you haven't lost your cunning," Voldemort chuckled. Dammit, he thought, I've my Occulmency wards down. "After all, you weren't in my inner circle for nothing. I saw your potential from the first time I laid eyes on you, Severus. I gave you the power and the status. You had the potential to become the Dark Prince and before long you got that treatment. Do you know how many of our little family would have given anything for that?"

At that, many Death Eaters nodded in agreement. Voldemort smirked at them and continued. "At the end of the day, the Muggles and the whole wizarding community would have kneeled before you and me and would have kissed your cursed feet! Yet, you chose to become a traitor and become a spy for that Muggle-loving … Dumbledore! The sworn enemy of my very existence! What did you ever gain from him, eh, Severus? He never treated you like his son, never like me! He would never have let you become a Prince of the Light! All you would ever be was a despised traitor and the Ministry could have locked you up at any time were it not for Dumbledore's need of you."

Voldemort smiled now. "Yes, Severus, you chose him instead of me. That broke my heart. But where is he now? Where is the brave Gryffindor now that you are dying in my hands? I don't see his Order coming to rescue you. You should have known that, Severus. Albus Dumbledore doesn't give second chances. A Death Eater will always be a Death Eater and the same goes for a traitor to him and his pathetic Order." He spat out Order as though the word was cursed. Again, his followers nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"N-n-no … A..l..bu..ss. He-e… WILL c..c..come!"

"Tut, tut, Severus, all the years in the Light has made you soft. Dumbledore and his pitiful Order will never find this place. And even if they do, they would never be able to break the down the wards on this castle. You know that, so spare your breath."

Voldemort smiled sadly. "Severus, you shouldn't have betrayed me. I was the only one that ever cared for you. You were like a son to me. Albus Dumbledore treats you like the last wreck because he never gives second chances to people from the dark side, as he didn't give me one. But _you_ should know…" he paused, and looking at his expectant Death Eaters and the battered Snape, paused for effect and then declared, "..the Dark Lord is different."

* * *


	2. Talk To Me Softly

_**Dementor's Kiss**_

**By Vilelynn**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, places or situations of the Harry Potter universe. They belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury Books, etc. I am in no way affliated with any of the aforementioned parties yet I am not making any money from this fanfiction story and intend no copyright infringement.

**Notes:** Many thanks to LogicalQuirk and Frani. ♥

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Talk to me softly  
There is something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Somethin is changin' inside you  
And don't you know 

Don't you cry tonight

**Don't Cry - Guns 'N Roses**

* * *

**_Three Days Earlier

* * *

_**

"Headmaster, the Ministry's decided on Nott's trial. It's in two days time."

"I see, they are on a tight schedule. So are we. We have to question him before the Ministry does. We can't risk Tom's spies altering his memory."

"I understand, Headmaster. When?"

"Tomorrow night, 9 o'clock. Black Widow."

"Headmaster, that place's too near …"

"We'll be fine. The nearer, the better, no one's going to suspect it."

"Very well. I'll be there promptly. Good night, Headmaster."

"You know, they would never have captured him without your help. Thank you, Severus."

"It was my duty."

"It's no one's duty. But tell me, Severus, how's your research going with Hermione?"

"Headmaster, I hardly think I need _her_ help on this. I can manage it fine alone."

"I know you could but it's always faster with two people, and time is short these days. Besides, I thought you could do with some company …"

"I'm not a person for _company_; I thought you knew that. Although come to think of it, I wouldn't call a know-it-all Potter admirer _company_ either. She's nothing but trouble looking for troubles. And I think that is one of the things I have enough of these days. Now, if you could make another arrangement with the tiresome girl, I'll be in your debt, always."

"Oh, isn't that a similarity between you two. Two people of bad company have found each other. Come on, Severus, we all know you are ever so fond of her. You have not come across such a clever girl ever since –"

"– I will listen to your silly talk no more, old man. If you do not make the arrangement, I'll just have to see to it to get rid of her myself. I'll be on my way. Tomorrow night, Headmaster."

"Until then, Severus."

---

_Pop!_

Severus Snape apparated into the living room of his temporarily rented apartment in a run-down neighbourhood of a Muggle district in south east London.

_Seems like that old man's finally lost all his sanity. COMPANY! Found one another! HER! Clever yes, but –_

Before his thoughts could wander further, they were distracted by an image of a fluffy-headed girl rushing towards him at a speed of fifty miles per hour, and before he could react, she was spitting millions of questions at him.

"Where were you? With whom? Why didn't you contact me? Have you seen Dumbledore? Have you heard about Nott? Where …" Only as she noticed the venomous look in his eyes did she notice that she had said slightly too much in a short time. Snape, however, was inwardly quite amused at the situation. He liked the daunting look in people's eyes when he cast his sneers and baleful looks at them.

"Ms. Granger, I do not recall having invited you over to gossip in my flat," Snape said with a somewhat bemused undertone. Not one that Hermione Granger could spot, however. She was much too preoccupied with her thoughts.

_As always_.

"Professor, you can hardly call that gossiping. You are my assigned research partner, and we need to communicate. Since you are so impolite as to not contact me, I had to take the liberty to break down the wards on this house so that I could find you in time and show you the progress of the research," Hermione blurted out in a matter of a few seconds.

"Enthralling, I am sure. I apologize sincerely for not having communicated with my most appreciated research _partner; _however the most intruding information must wait till tomorrow because I am in no mood to discuss anything at this time of the day."

"Yes, of course I understand. We can discuss everything here in good time tomorrow."

"How very _understanding _of you. I cannot await the breaking of dawn. Well, 'till then I'll be – pardon me, I am sure I misunderstood that just now; what was it you said? _We_'ll be discussing everything _here_ tomorrow? Surely it does not mean you are staying _here '_till tomorrow morning?"

"If you do not mind, Professor, I really have nowhere else to go 'till the morning. I'll just be here on the couch. Rest assured, I won't make a sound …"

"Ms. Granger! This is absolutely out of the question! I must ask you to get out of my flat at once; I am not in the habit of sharing with a student!"

"Professor, must I remind you that I have not been your student for the last three years?"

"I will not be made a fool under my own roof. Now, there is no way you will be spending the night here, Ms. Granger. Before I lose my temper I advise you to go to that Muggle hotel around the corner, if you are so unreasonable as to not go to your own home, and let this day's nightmare end.

"And take this," Snape said, and shoved some paper money out of one of the desk drawers at her.

"Professor …"

"You can thank me tomorrow, Ms. Granger. Now I just need my peace. If you will be as kind as to shut the door behind you and seal all the wards back, I'll be very grateful."

* * *

**Other Notes: **_Thanks everyone for the reviews, they really make my day! Any feedback is welcome, I need much criticism as a first-time fanfiction writer. As for this chapter, I didn't intend it to be this short but I will hope to compromise this with the next chapter! Thanks for reading and keep checking back!  
_

* * *


End file.
